


Thinking of You

by momochungi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Deities, F/F, Light Angst, Mountains and photography, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochungi/pseuds/momochungi
Summary: Momo is in love with mountains and photography which leads her to meet Sana.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an exchange from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu where Tzuyu asked, "What are you doing?" and Chaeyoung answered, "Thinking of You".  
https://twitter.com/SubjectKpop/status/1088670339695951872

Momo presses the shutter of the camera to capture the spectacle of the wilderness around her. The wild bushes and flowers covering the layers of dirt and rock under them are a sight to behold. The waterfall that falls through the sheer drop of the clip is majestic and thunderous in its own glory.

_ “Such a beautiful world.” _ Momo thinks to herself as she looks up to the clear blue sky overhead, sighing out the cold fresh air that enveloped the mountain’s peak.

She looks around, admiring the mix of green and gray. Birds chirp trumpets up above the towering mossy trees of the mountain top and it sounds like sweet candies to Momo’s ears. She hums as she takes a couple more snaps with different settings on her camera. Momo loves mountains and photography, and the only way she could keep both was to become a Wildlife photographer. She knows it’s not the best job in the world but the thought of climbing mountains and doing photography at the same time weighed more than a high paying desk job. The thought of capturing the magnificence of nature made Momo want it more.

Momo wants to capture the beauty of the world and show it to the people that live in it. And in the particular mountain that she is on top of, Momo found something, rather someone, she could never share with anyone. At the peak of one of the towering mountains of the Hida mountains, Momo found a beauty she thought could never exist.

She admits that every day, for the past years, her thoughts were nothing but images of a woman walking by the bed of wildflowers while humming songs of love and peace. Images of laughter and conversations she could hear very well. Images of hugs and kisses she can feel on her skin and lips. Images of meetings and farewells that tastes bittersweet. 

It’s been seven years since she’s found the object of her affection and Momo has returned yet again to the same spot she first saw her. 

She sits on a rock just a few meters from the bed of wildflowers and she hums a peaceful song. She looks far, admiring the other mountains in view as the wind blows through and it feels soothing that it melts the worries on her shoulder. She waits expectantly, checking her watch as it displays the time. It turns 10:30 AM and she closes her eyes with a smile.

_ “Any second now.” _ Momo thought.

The blowing wind died down and the world sounds at peace. Not until she hears the nostalgic sound of clumsy footsteps and cute giggles behind her. The smile on her face stretching more and more as she listens. Suddenly, a pair of arms finds its way around her waist and a familiar warmth enveloped her entire being.

“Did you wait long?”

Momo could feel butterflies in her stomach as the girl’s voice rings in her ear and she shivers when lips touch her tense shoulders. 

She misses this feeling.

The way the world seemed so bright even when her eyes are closed. The way her soul is filled with a certain bliss she can’t explain.

“I’m used to it.” There’s a sudden melancholy in Momo’s voice as she opens her eyes to lay them on the girl behind her.

“I’m s-.”

“Don’t.” Momo interrupts, before turning to face the girl. “This is the only time I can see you. I don’t want it to start with apologies.”

She looks at the girl with a longing gaze, tracing every feature of her face. Momo pulls her to straddle on her lap and the next thing she knew they were so close that they found their lips tangled on one another. They kissed fiercely, passionately that there was no room for air. That heavy breathes and wet lips linger as they gasp for air with their foreheads against each other.

“Sana.” Momo recites the girl’s name softly as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, moving away to look into her eyes.

“I missed you.” 

The words bear so much weight. The truth behind them is not something other people could easily carry. It’s a painful and heartbreaking truth that Momo accepts without a shred of doubt.

Every year, on a day where millions of Dandelions dance with the wind and wildflowers bloom in a display of numbers. The deity of the mountain takes the form of a woman through the blessing of the sun god. For a whole day, Sana is given a mortal body for her to roam the mountains she protects. To touch and feel the world where flowers and animals live under the grace of her love.

In every year that has passed, Momo can only be with Sana for a whole day. To touch her, to see her, to hear her voice, to taste her lips, and to feel the warmth of her skin. Momo could only do so within a span of a day. At what many people would falter, Momo didn’t. She waits patiently every day, for seven long years, with only an image in her thoughts to behold.

“I missed you too.”

Sana’s reply eases Momo’s unconscious anxiety that has accumulated from constantly waiting. It reassures Momo that what they have is real and she’s not just chasing a fantasy.

For deities, time is nothing but a passing of light in their immortality. It comes by so fast and yet they still won’t see the end of it. For Momo, time is something of a limitation. It comes by so slow and yet it could end with each passing moment.

“Every day, I wonder what you could be doing as I look down from heaven. And suddenly, I see you, walking around the mountain taking pictures of the animals, the trees and flowers, of everything that catches your beautiful eyes.”

There’s a pained look in Sana’s eyes that Momo reflects or it could also be the other way around. 

“And all I want to do is come to you and be by your side.” Sana tucks a stray hair on Momo’s eyes before cupping the other's cheeks, before placing a kiss on Momo’s forehead, on Momo’s nose, and on Momo’s lips.

“Every day, I keep thinking of you. Every beautiful thing I see only reminds me of you. They remind me of your brown eyes, the warmth of your body, and the taste of your lips.”

Momo smiles sheepishly after pecking Sana’s lips and she sighs in content.

“Should we start our date now?” Sana asks with a smirk and it makes Momo chuckle in disbelief.

“I didn’t know deities were this impatient?”

“Not until you.” Momo could feel bubbles in her stomach at Sana’s answer and her pink cheeks reveal her flustered heart. Sana smiles triumphantly as she pulls Momo to stand up.

“Let’s go?”

Momo could only hum and nod when Sana pulls her by the hand. The words suddenly turning into the dandelions dancing in the air and only three words remain.

“I love you.”

The words make Sana stop, make her turn around and search Momo’s eyes in confirmation. And Sana sees it, the depth of Momo’s words. How Momo’s eyes shine with her innocent smile. How it feels real. How it feels correct.

“I love you too.”

How it feels perfect.

* * *

“Momo, It’s time for me to go.” Sana whispers as she strokes Momo’s hair, who’s currently lying asleep on her lap.

The words sounded like an alarm and Momo’s eyes fluttered open. The first thing she sees is a woman with golden hair. A soft smile painted on the canvas of her beautiful face that compliments her shining eyes and Momo thinks she’s still dreaming. She smiles and Sana mirrors her.

“You’re beautiful.” 

It’s words that Sana has heard before but she can’t help but feel her cheeks burning as it turns red. Her heart clenches and she feels like she could cry. She wants, more than anything, to be with the girl that has taken hold of her heart. She bends down placing a kiss on Momo’s lips and Momo follows her when she tried to part. Momo cups Sana’s face while sitting herself up. They’re breathless when they part and their eyes shine from the reflection of the setting sun on their tears.

“Will you wait for me again?” Sana asks as she wipes the tears from Momo’s cheeks.

“Mm.” Momo nods, caressing Sana’s hand on her cheeks.

The sun is setting and Sana glows a color of yellow and she becomes intangible. She smiles as her body turns to little lights that disperse like the dandelions that danced with the wind.

Momo touches her cheeks trying to find any remnants of Sana’s warmth but all she could feel was the warmth of her own tears. She hugs herself, like she always does before falling into a slumber that is brought by Sana’s departure. 

Just before she wakes up and finds herself alone within the mountains embrace.

* * *

_ “Momoring, wake up.” _

Momo wakes up and she feels the light of the rising sun sting her eyes when she opened them. She tries to move but realizes that she is enveloped by her sleeping bag. She unzips it and she sits up, looking into the fog that blocks the view of the mountain range.

She stretches before getting up on her feet. She opens her backpack lying just near the campfire, it’s where her camera always ends up. 

_ Mountain magic. _ She exclaims in her head as she powers up her camera. She sits down, pressing the preview button and the first picture that shows is of Sana talking to a deer. She smiles and continues to scroll through the mixture of pictures of Sana and the world on the mountain.

Momo stumbles upon a picture of her smelling a certain flower. She scratches her head and tries to recall the moment but all that filled her thoughts we’re images of Sana holding the camera like how she taught her. She closes her eyes and imagines what Sana felt at that moment.

Momo is so immersed in her thoughts of Sana that she fails to hear the clumsy footsteps and cute giggles approaching behind her.

“What are you doing?”

Momo is forced out of her thoughts in surprise. She quickly turns around to confirm the truth that lies behind her. And when she sees Sana with her own eyes, her answer was certain.

“Thinking of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I have a CC if you want to ask anything.  
https://curiouscat.me/themoond4wggie


End file.
